Kidnapped!
by TorchHunter
Summary: Lily and James are kidnapped by some strange people. Who are these weirdos and what do they want!


**Disclaimer**

**Hunter: We do not own the World of Harry Potter**

**Torch: And… we're baaaaackkkk (deep voice) muahahahahahahahaha (voice echoes out)**

**A groan echoed around the darkened room. The size unknown to either of its recently conscious inhabitants - due to only a small circle of light brightening the place from a dangling light bulb above the back to back chairs leaving a blanket of shadow adorning the rest of the room. **

"**Hello?" A small voice asked timidly.**

"**Lily?!" The previous voice which had groaned answered startled with a badly concealed hint of worry.**

"**James! If this is some sort of trick pulled by you and your bumboys I'll get you in detention for so long you'll wish you'd been expelled!" Lily cried indignantly, squirming in the chair she was tied to, her face reddening with anger.**

"**What! Lily, why would I tie myself to a chair! I'm in the dark as much as you are!" James replied hoarsely.**

**Just then, a menacingly deep voice came from the shadows at the edge of the halo of light surrounding the arguing couple. "You're not in the dark… we are."**

**James and Lily gasped in fear, heads swivelling towards the voice, eyes wide.**

"**Erm," a second unsure voice came from close to the first. "I think they meant mentally in the dark, not physically."**

"…**Oh." The first answered, voice much more normal and sounding slightly confused compared to before. " In that case, let none of us be in the dark any longer."**

"**Physically OR mentally," the second clarified as both stepped into the light.**

**Whilst it wasn't possible to work out which voice went to which person, the captives could at least see who their kidnappers were. The one on the right was slightly smaller than the other, with long blonde hair and green eyes, a big cheesey grin stretched across her face from ear to ear and sense of mischief permeated from her. The other captor had a slightly more sedate air which oozed intelligence and excitement, she was clearly the brains behind the operation. With brown hair to her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes, alight with humour, she was definitely almost as crazy as the other seemed.**

"**Who are you?" James asked, voice seeming quite confident and steady - most likely due to the fact his kidnappers were girls and wanting to seem brave in front of and for Lily's sake.**

**The blonde one continued to grin maniacally at the two whilst the brunette rolled her eyes at her friends strange ways.**

"**I'm Hunter and that," she added almost disdainfully, "is Torch."**

"**No no no no no no no no, I thought we were gunna use creepy names and wear cloaks n talk in deep voices n stuff!" Torch declared, arms waving as she enunciated.**

"**Torch?" Hunter said.**

"**Yes?" Torch replied, excited at the prospect of something fascinating about to be said.**

"…**Shut up." **

**Torch looked forlorn for a moment then stomped out of the room muttering to herself all the way.**

"**Now SHE'S out of the way let me explain why I've brought you here." Hunter said calmly. "**_**We **_**are your friendly neighbourhood matchers, spreading joy throughout Hogwarts!" she said proudly.**

**Not getting quite the reaction she expected from a nonplussed James and Lily, she repeated the last part. "Spreading joy throughout Hogwarts!"**

**Silence.**

"**No? Okay then, fine. You're hard to please. Well, as you're going nowhere you'll have to put up with me, and Torch whenever she returns from her little fairy land," she said, then carried on, muttering this time, "normally I'd be joining her, but **_**someone **_**has to take control here."**

"**So, moving swiftly on-"**

"**I'm baaaaacccckkkk!" Torch cried prancing back into the circle of life!! (oops sorry LIGHT), wearing a pink fairy dress with matching wings and carrying a small basket. "And I brought cookies!" The Grin was back with her.**

"**Oooo cookies!" Hunter cheered happily, momentarily distracted before remembering they had guests and turned to them saying, "would you like a cookie?"**

**James and Lily looked at them pointedly, one eyebrow each raised.**

"**Oh," Hunter realised, blushing before clicking her fingers and the ropes on the chair disappeared whilst a small round table appeared with everyone seated around it sat on chairs.**

"**I hate it when you do that," Torch said after squealing at the change in scenery.**

"**So," Hunter began after making sure everyone was nibbling on a cookie. "We have brought you here to discuss you guys dancing round each other for the past few years."**

"**Yeah! Get together already so baby Harry is born and we can have good books to read!" Torch said, standing abruptly - hands on hips and causing her chair to topple over.**

"**Well," Hunter said tentatively, shrewdly glancing at Torch, "that is the basic gist of it I suppose."**

"**Erm-" James began.**

"**Okay." Lily said immediately before turning to James and pulling him swiftly towards her in one fluid motion for a kiss.**

**Hunter stared slack jawed for a moment whilst Torch clapped her hands and squealed once again (although in a delighted way this time).**

"**In that case," Hunter slowly started, the power of speech finally returning to her once James an Lily had stopped kissing, "I suppose you're free to go."**

**Clicking her fingers, James and Lily were once again in their Head chambers blinking confusedly at each other.**

"**Did you mean that?" James asked, blushing at Lily hopefully.**

"**Well, I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone." She replied smiling slightly.**

**After about 5 minutes explaining the proverb and that she wasn't cruel after James had looked at her in shock, Lily said.**

"**I meant it was one way to get us out of there," James looked hurt and embarrassed, "and another way to finally tell you my feelings."**

**They smiled sweetly at each other.**

****

**Meanwhile, back in TorchHunter's lair, the two were about to bring in another couple.**

**Hunter clicked her fingers.**

"**Hello, Harry and Draco."**


End file.
